halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Crack-Life
Crack-Life (от англ. '''crack' ''- крэк, разновидность кокаина) — модификация для Half-Life. По заявлению разработчика, это "отсталый, несмешной, расистский, оскорбительный мод", сделанный со скуки. В титрах также значится, что созданию мода способствовал "большой мешок крэка". ''Внимание! Данная статья содержит ненормативную лексику.'' Обзор Сюжет Главный герой - Фордон Гримен, работающий в комплексе "Чёрное Мясо" в Уганде. Всё шло хорошо, пока после неудачного эксперимента в комплекс не вторглись злобные инопланетяне-нацисты. Теперь Гримену придётся сражаться с ними, чтобы добраться до логова лидера пришельцев — Гитлера — и победить его. Модели и звуки Практически все модели оружия и NPC заменены на совершенно другие или на свои искажённые аналоги (см. галерею), что и создаёт комический эффект. Любопытно, что вооружение главного героя вместе с внешним видом поменяло и свои характеристики - так, чуть ли не самыми мощными видами оружия в игре являются автомат и пистолет (см. Оружие). Также изменена большая часть звуковых файлов. *Персонажи непрестанно кричат или произносят записанные при помощи голосового синтезатора бессмысленные тексты, смешанные с руганью *При работе механизмов воспроизводятся похожие на скрип и лязг звукоподражательные слова, или же вопль "СПАРТА!!!" *Часто можно услышать восклицания "fuck", "shit" и "niggas". Они могут заменять что угодно - от выстрелов до звуков ходьбы. Саундтрек Наряду с обрывками оригинальных композиций, в моде часто играют песни, являющиеся популярными интернет-мемами: Remove Kebab, Never Gonna Give You Up, Ghostbusters, Caramelldancen '' и многие другие. Иногда они накладываются друг на друга, что в совокупности со звуковыми эффектами и постоянным бормотанием Гримена создаёт невообразимую какофонию. Оружие *'Кулаки', заменяющие монтировку и ничем не отличающиеся от неё по силе удара. При зажатии кнопки альтернативного огня воспроизводится анимация-пасхальное яйцо: Гримен складывает из пальцев правой руки неприличный жест и выкрикивает оскорбительные фразы *'Пенис''' (аналог пистолета) - мощное семнадцатизарядное оружие, способное с одного-двух выстрелов убить практически любого противника *'Рука '- просто кисть руки, надо полагать, удерживающая невидимый револьвер *'Автомат' - оружие огромной скорострельности, снабжённое магазином на несколько тысяч патронов (точная ёмкость неясна, так как HUD-иконки заменены посторонними значками). Также игрок может носить собой несколько сотен гранат для подствольного гранатомёта и обстреливать противника длинными очередями *'Дробовик' получил новую внешность и потерял примерно половину мощности *'Арбалет.' Никак не изменился *'Гранатомёт', стреляющий огромными ракетами, позволяющими с одного выстрела сбить Apache *'Тау-пушка', получившая новый внешний вид. Боевые качества не изменились *'Магнитофон'. В отличие от своего прототипа - глюонной пушки, при выстреле убивает ещё и самого игрока *'Рукоулье' с новым скином *'Банка пепси', взрывающаяся подобно гранате *'Банан-радиомина' *'Лазерная мина'. Никак не изменилась *'Жуки в шляпах.' При атаке произносят фразу "Will you suck this?!" ("А не соснуть ли тебе?!") Главы Названия глав оригинальной игры изменены следующим образом (слева пародийное название, справа — оригинальное): *''' Go impulse 101 on their asses''' (Дай им пинка под задницу) — Anomalous materials **Используется игра слов — to impulse "толкать" и impulse 101 — чит-код в Half-Life, позволяющий получить всё оружие сразу. *'The Nazis invade us '(К нам вторглись нацисты) — Unforeseen Consequenses *'Office niggas' (Офисные ниггеры) — Office Complex *'5UX MY B4WL5' (Сосни мои яйца) — We`ve got hostiles **Название главы написано на так называемом литспике , являющимся старым интернет-мемом. *'Giant cock monster '(Монстр с большим хреном) — Blast pit *'That level sucks too' (Этот уровень тоже соснул) — Power Up *'OH GOD IT'S DAT LEVEL AGAIN!' (О БОЖЕ ОПЯТЬ ЭТОТ УРОВЕНЬ!) — On a Rail *'Hydrophobia' (Гидрофобия) — Apprehension **'Гидрофобия' — это боязнь возникновения мучительных глотательных судорог при попытке сделать глоток воды, при виде воды или любом упоминании о ней. Наблюдается при бешенстве (в прошлом часто бешенство называли гидрофобией), столбняке, истерии. *'Great, you escaped' (Великолепно, ты сбежал) — Recidue Processing *'Black Meat doesn't need foundation repair '("Чёрному Мясу" не нужен ремонт учреждений) - Questionable Ethics *'There are enemies camping behind this gate!' (За этими вратами - лагерь врагов!) - Surface Tension *'Fuck you Greeman! '(Пошёл нахрен, Гримен!) - Forget about Freeman! *'Niggas in da hood' (Ниггеры под колпаком) - Lambda Core *'Nazi Germany' (Нацистская Германия) - Xen **В этой и дальнейших главах в качестве саундтрека выступают немецкие военные марши, а также обрывки выступлений Адольфа Гитлера. Также можно услышать фразы фюрера из фильма "Бункер". *'Hitler wants you dead' (Гитлер хочет, чтобы ты умер) - Gonarch`s Lair *'WTF is that thing' (Что это нахрен за штука?) - Interloper *'Hitler' (Гитлер) - Nihilanth *'Lolend' (Лол, конец) - Конец игры Интересные факты *В начальных титрах содержится предупреждение: "Внимание! Данный мод содержит массу оскорбительного дерьма. Так что пошёл-ка ты нахер". *При сохранении игры высвечивается надпись "Fuck you". *Тренировочный уровень представляет собой полигон, на котором при помощи кнопок можно респавнить разных NPC и наблюдать, как они сражаются. *Вортигонтам теперь не нужно время для накопления заряда, они атакуют мгновенно. *В оригинальной игре учёные могли лечить игрока шприцами. В модификации укол смертелен. *Финальные титры содержат следующий текст: "Благодарю за игру в Crack-Life. Надеюсь, вам не понравилось!". Галерея CL scientists.jpg|Учёные с искажёнными моделями. CL scientists 2.jpg|То же. CL barney.jpg|Охранник комплекса CL zombie.jpg|Игрок забил кулаками одного из гопников, наводнивших комплекс. CL fuck you.jpg|Альтернативная анимация рук. CL houndeyes.jpg|Игрока атакуют хаундаи CL grenade.jpg|В руке игрока - взрывающаяся банка колы CL shotgun.jpg|Дробовик CL MP5.jpg|Игрок ведёт огонь из автомата CL python.jpg|Стреляющая рука CL mine.jpg|Банан-мина CL tau.jpg|Тау-пушка CL gluon.jpg|Магнитофон CL snark.jpg|Снарк CL headcrab.jpg|Хедкраб CL rockets.jpg|Ракеты для гранатомёта CL bullsquid.jpg|Буллсквид CL nazi.jpg|Солдат нацистской Германии CL HECU.jpg|Солдат HECU CL garg.jpg|Гаргантюа CL aliengrunt.jpg|Пехотинец пришельцев с головой рабочего, вырезанного из Half-Life. CL gonarch.jpg|Дикорастущие монтировки в Зене. На заднем плане виден гонарч. CL nihilath.jpg|Гитлер CL gman.jpg|G-Man с головой Стива, персонажа игры Minecraft. Категория:Моды Категория:Моды на движке GoldSrc Категория:Творчество фанатов